


Silver and Ink

by Shally



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Casinos and drinking oh my, F/M, Gon is nenless, M/M, Scars, Some smutty bits but nothing nsfw, aged up AU, death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shally/pseuds/Shally
Summary: Zushi learned years ago that when Gon wanted something, there was nothing that could stop him. Even if that something was a white haired someone.





	Silver and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> because we all need more aged up gon and killua, and i love the idea of gon being a wildchild like ging

The bitter smell of cigarettes hangs in the air of the casino like a thick cloud, mingling with the citric fragrance radiating from decorative glasses filled to the brim with hazy liquid, as well as with the cold, hard scent of money. The smells soar high above Gon’s head, causing him to grin lazily as his caramel brown eyes seize up any possible competition from the other players around him. For a while he sits watching sultry women walk around on the arms of their handsome partners. There are a group of burly men celebrating a birthday with tables of poker. His eyes flicker over to the group of confident women circling the roulette tables with cat like grace.

The dark haired man fixes his tie in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar. Gon was dressed more casually then the other guests in the luxurious establishment, never being one to dress formally, even as he entered into his twenties. While others we’re dressed in suits, Gon adorned a simple dress shirt rolled to his elbows, showing off detailed and intricate tattoo’s that covered almost all the skin of his chiseled arms.

This was a highly esteemed casino, known to only allow entry to the ridiculously rich, or to those who owned the rightful title as Hunter. Gon at one point had been both, very wealthy and very well known, but the purpose of money escaped him, seeing how he had a difficult time holding onto his funds. Gon was more interested in living in the moment with as much luxury as possible.

The brown haired man who had become Gon’s traveling companion sits calmly beside him, eyeing a fierce businessman with dark glasses and seemingly endless pockets. Five years ago Zushi would have never entered a place like this willingly, too nervous and morally just to gamble with money and engage in under the table activities, as Gon was now known for.

Instead, Gon and Zushi had grown up into a handsome and daring pair, getting their hands dirty at any opportunity possible. They had roots planted in the mafia, in the underground, as well with many famous hunters who owed Gon lofty favors. Being the son of an ex-zodiac had given Gon a name amongst his peers, as well as having two friends who were current zodiac members, but his fierce strength and determination was what had people hiring him around the world for jobs that others would have considered suicidal. A vagabond with a god complex is what Zushi often called the taller, more muscular man, but often followed Gon into dangerous plights for the sheer fact that the two had become inseparable after the death of their precious Wing-Sensei. It had been back when they we’re both just foolish teenagers with little disregard for the consequences of their actions. No one had seen it coming.  

They were older now, wiser, better at hiding in a world where eyes were always watching. After losing his nen, Gon had become very bitter, and painfully reckless. With age, that stupidity had been drilled out of him. Now Gon was assured that even without nen, he was very capable of moving mountains with presence alone.

Zushi, on the other hand, became not only a trusted adviser, but someone truly in Gon’s corner when the older man thought no one else was. Gon didn’t like to admit it, but Zushi was often the one bringing common sense into conversations or providing him aide with the man’s own nen abilities that rivaled Gon’s natural muscles.  

The two were a pair, more than best friends and coworkers, but rather something akin to brothers.

“So how much do you want to wager tonight?” Zushi asks as he runs his tongue over his lips, knowing that Gon had been paid a hefty sum after managing to rid a town of a particularly man hungry breed of bird, spending three weeks catching and relocating the savage beasts. It had been a tedious job, where many people had lost their lives. At one point Gon had been plucked into the sky by one of the larger monsters. Zushi had almost cried at the thought of losing the stubborn man he had become reliant on, only to see Gon appear four days later with the head of the alpha beast on a stick and a new tattoo design of the killer breed of bird on a sheet of paper. It was a tattoo that Gon now had on one of his pectorals to commemorate a job well done.

Gon chuckles as he takes a swing of his drink, “Why not drop all of it? We have enough for a hotel and food tomorrow, right? Plus, who said anything about losing.” He smirks, eyes crinkling as he stands up.

Zushi sighs, polishing off his drink as well as he turns around, following Gon onto the Casino floor. “You’re going to piss so many people off tonight, aren’t you?”

“You’d like that, then you could lecture me to your hearts content.” Gon chuckles, a deep and warming sound. “What can I say, I have beginners luck.”

“Maybe that line would have worked five years ago but you’re a pro now.” The brunette scowls, stopping as he grabs Gon’s shoulder, his words dying in his throat as his eyes stop on a specific table where high rollers were forking out millions per round.  

Gon opens his mouth to question why the sudden pause, glancing at the man and woman sitting in the center of the table, their piles of chips the largest out of the group. The woman had long dark hair that was braided and wavy, flowing over the tight dress she was wearing. She was the kind of woman that made one hum in appreciation at the subtle curves and the full, pink lips she had, with eyes that were wide and smoky.

But Gon’s attention didn’t stay on the woman for long, oh no, rather it moved to the slim built man who was seated beside her, the one with the dangerous but flirty smirk. He was dressed professionally, black suit with a blood red tie. He had messy white hair that framed his face and highlighted his sharp, blue, intelligent eyes which were barely hid behind black framed glasses. To Gon, this man was the real prize.

He felt the desire well up within him, starting from his toes before moving into the tips of his fingers, a fire he knew well. With a confident smile and a pocket full of cash, Gon set his eyes on the man and formulated a plan.

Zushi couldn’t hold back the muscular man even if he wanted to. Once Gon had an idea in his head, he moved forward like a train on a rail. And Zushi, the ever faithful companion, was left following him towards a table of sharks.

“What’s the buy in?” Gon asks casually from behind the attractive white haired man, trying to see if he and the woman beside him were simply friends, strangers, or something more.

“Two million,” The man replies, sharp and curt. He glances at Gon from over his shoulder, “I’m surprised they even let someone like you into here.” He says casually.

The woman chuckles quietly, flipping her cards over, winning the chips in the center.

Gon winks at the dealer, “Oh good, it’s a cheap table tonight.”

That got him a handful of dirty looks from other players, now observing the man who pulled out a large sum of bills, sliding them over the velvet clothed table and towards the dealer, who pushed a tall pile of black chips in Gon’s direction.

“Do you want to play?” He asks Zushi, who shakes his head, having taken a drink of a passing waitress’s platter, his eyes having found something more interesting to watch than Gon.

The white haired man peers over at Gon, “Do you even know how to play?” He says slyly as cards are dealt out.

Gon, not even bothering to look at them as he throws in a small stack, of chips, “Of course I do, but this is a game of luck, and that just happens to be my strength.”

Incredulous looks from the other players, and if Gon had turned his head, he would see Zushi rolling his eyes at Gon’s aloof demeanor.

The man beside Gon matches his wager, having smirked at his cards, “You’ll lose.”

“I don’t plan on loosing.” Gon shoots back, the woman beside the man folding, sighing in exasperation.

“No fair.” She whines, “It’s up to you now, brother.” She says sweetly, her voice too sugary to be truly innocent. “I’m going to get a drink, play nice.” She hums.

Zushi hesitates before glancing at her, “I, ugh, I’ll buy you a drink! If you want.” he offers nervously, her lips quirking into a smile as she accepts.

“But only if I can buy you one too,” She takes his hand, eyeing Gon for a second before pulling Zushi off to the side, the brunette’s eyes widened in how forward the woman was.  

Gon internally smirks. So she was his sister. That worked in his favor. He flips his cards over, seeing a pair of tens, grinning as the dealer flips over another, giving Gon an easy victory. He pulls the chips towards him slowly, humming in appreciation at the large sum. “And here I thought the rest of you would be a bit of a challenge.”

He knew that his statement would cause the others to feel insulted and angered. It was part of the game. Players who lost their composure ended up making more mistakes than usual, which was exactly what Gon was going for. Some glared, others stiffened at his offhanded comments. The only person yet to react was the handsome white haired stranger beside Gon, who was barely phased.

They both knew that eventually putting in handful of chips wouldn’t be enough to settle the little rivalry the two were having, and Gon, not one to be subtle, slammed a fist down on the green velvet table.

“So you finally want to do it?” The man asks smoothly.

A rash decicison, Gon knew it as he shoved in all his chips into the center, the biggest bluff of tonight game. “All or nothing, that’s just how I work.” He grins coyly, watching as players folded all around him, not able to match the massive sum of cash.

Except, the stranger did, without hesitation. All their chips sat center, a small mountain that was worth millions. To some, it was what they desired and lusted for. For Gon, it was nothing more than plastic. He wasn’t attached to money. It meant nothing to him.

It was having the white haired man’s attention that was what Gon was here for. That was what he was truly risking.

Gon knew what the verdict would be before the dealer even flipped over the first card.

Gon has lost, the stranger had one, and pulled his chips and his sisters center, collecting the amount on a sheet of paper and pocketing it. He would get the cash back before he left the casino on a credit card, no doubt.

“Looks like you beat me fair and square,” Gon comments as he follows the man to the lounge portion of the casino, “You really are the better player. Mind if I sit?”

The man nods, “I suppose, but I would have been more pleased about winning if you had even pretended like you wanted to win this game. You didn’t even glance at your cards.”  

“Caught me.” He humms, “Cards have never really interested me. I’m more…hands on.” He says slyly, eyes glancing at the clock on the wall, showing how late the hour actually was. Sure Gon had only been here for a little while, but he didn’t see the point of sticking around in a place where he had already lost all of his cash. Plus, he wanted to spend some time with this…stranger here, if the man was interested that is.

But Gon was a good fisherman, so he knew how to throw out the bait and reel in his catch. And the man was a very large catch indeed.

“That’s good to know, I’m very hands on as well.” It was a suggestive comment. Gon was being flirted with.

That’s all he needed before taking the lead.

“The only reason I played poker tonight was because I saw you.” He says lowly, “Can’t say I’m disappointed.”

The man rolls his eyes, “I can see it on your face; you want to leave, right?”

Gon smiles, “Only if it’s with you.”

A moment of silence before the man picks up his phone, dialing a number. “Where are you?” he asks calmly, fingers tapping against the leather armrest of his chair. “I collected the amount for our chips, so I’ll cash them in.”

‘So you won, huh. Well, I’m nowhere and somewhere, and I may or may not be with a certain brown haired man,’ His sister’s voice says with an air of humor. ‘I just want to let you know I won’t be in our room tonight. Ah, I’ve already left anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

The call dies in his hand and he sighs, before glancing at Gon, tossing the plastic back into his pocket before standing up. “Seems that we have the room all to ourselves.”

Those were the exact words he wanted to hear. He’d have to thank Zushi afterwards for giving him this opportunity to be alone with the man. Then again, Zushi should thank Gon for even bringing him to this casino, he wouldn’t have met the slender woman if he hadn’t.

The two walk silently, Gon following as the white haired man places what money Gon had lost to him onto his credit card before heading outside, calling a taxi. Gon almost laughed when the man offered to pay for the fare.

“Since it is mostly your money that made up my winnings.” He offers a smirk, leaning back against the seat, his eyes not leaving Gon’s as they attempted to make small talk with the taxi driver.

At some point during the ride Gon manages to move his hand to the man’s knee, squeezing teasingly, knowing very well that once the two were hidden behind four walls there would be no holding back.

Once the two enter the man’s large suit, Gon undoes the buttons on the front of his shirt, “Tell your sister thanks for me. The last thing I want to happen tonight is to be disturbed.”

The man huffs, locking the door behind him and kicking off his shoes, loosening his tie. “How much do you care about that friend of yours? I’m very protective of my sister.”

“I care for him a lot. We’re very close. I’d trust him with my life.” Gon shoots back, his shirt thrown across the back of a chair.

The man draws the blinds shut, his eyes on Gon’s bare torso. “Fine, but he better not try anything with my sister, or I won’t be happy.” He says lowly, pulling off his suit jacket. “I won’t worry too much, plus, there’s something more interesting in the room right that has caught my attention.”

Gon grins and moves forward, grabbing a fistful of the man’s shirt, pulling him forward, “What’s your name,” he purrs, not breaking eye contact with the man’s baby blues.

“Does it matter?” he replies, tensing as he feels hands slip down his chest before ripping the shirt open, buttons flying across the room. “This was an expensive shirt.” He mumbles under his breath, cold air brushing over his chest.

“Good thing you can afford a new one, you’re welcome,” Gon mumbles lowly, referring to the final poker game. He moves quickly, mouth attaching to the man’s exposed neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh. Gon was finally able to get his hands on tonight’s prize, and he was pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath from his partner from his actions. To feel the tension slip off of the man, who slowly backed up until his knees hit the bed, has Gon grinning as he pushes him down. In a swift movement, Gon slips his partners glasses off.

He tosses them onto the bedside table, eyeing exposed skin and trailing his fingers down scared skin. “You’re covered in silver,” Gon states, bending down to run his tongue over the white scars.

“You’re covered in ink.” The man remarks, touching Gon’s arms, looking at the different tattoo’s that were tangled together, making up the shorter man’s skin. They all told a story.

A tall scythe. Kite. A scale for justice. Netero. A rat and a boar. Kurapika and Leorio. A line of tiny but detailed ants. A horrible day. A joker. Hisoka. A pair of wings. Wing-Sensei. A pile of jewels. Bisky. The word greed. A father he never had. A trail of silvery blue that led to his chest. Killua.

“Like what you see?” Gon asks, flexing an arm before pushing himself down, taking the man’s lips with his own. He was done beating around the bush with idle conversation and teasing looks.

The kiss is rough, charged with excitement and frustration. The man wasn’t an expert kisser by any means, if anything Gon was the one who was more experienced. It showed as he slid his tongue into the others mouth, probing and brushing tongues, tasting and trailing. His hands were planted on the bed, his body arched over the larger man who let his fingers explore Gon’s naked chest before sliding lower, removing his belt in a swift movement.

The sound of Gon’s zipper being slipped downwards made the shorter man grin and break the kiss, moving to kiss the white haired man’s jaw, aching for any kind of touch that would subdue the low burn in his loins. He was ready, needy and expecting. Gon hadn’t been intimate in a long time, never being in a single place long enough to really find a suitable partner. Plus, who could compare to the man lying under him with a sharp tongue and such bright and clever eyes.

The man hesitates, running his hands up Gon’s sides, “Gon, are you sure?” He asks, blinking in surprise as Gon snickers.

“How long did you know it was me?” Gon asks, sitting up and straddling the man who used his name, despite never being told it. “I bet you knew who you were eyeing all along, Killua.”

Killua smirks, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Gon’s hips, “A little after I saw Zushi I realized that tattooed thug beside him was really just some dork I knew years ago. You’ve changed, Gon. You’re not some little brat anymore.” He says, squeezing the muscular man.

“Yea, well, you haven’t changed at all. Did you think a pair of glasses could stop me from realizing who you were?” Gon tilts his head, “You’re not easy to find, but easy to get into bed, apparently.”

“Sounding so tough, huh?” Killua mocks, “It was me who got you into bed, actually. You couldn’t help yourself, losing all your cash, seems like you’re still as reckless as ever.”

“I let you win,” Gon snorts, tugging the white strands of hair, pulling Killua’s head back, only to be met with a sharp shock from the man’s nen on Gon’s exposed back.

“You won’t win this.” Killua lies back, tugging Gon back on top of him.

Gon lets himself be pulled down, giving lazy kisses to his childhood crush. It had been years since he had seen the other man, but Killua was still the same person.

“I’m glad,” Gon grins, lifting his head, “I’ve wanted to do this for a while. Don’t think you can avoid me.”

“You need me.” Killua retorts, “Plus, we have to catch up, I’ve heard all kinds of crazy things about you, plus, I want to ask about…”

Gon smiles, thinking of all the people Killua had fallen out of touch with, “Kurapika and Leorio miss you, but they understand.” He strokes his thumb over a strong jaw, smiling sweetly, “They’d want you to treat me right, all night long.”

Killua barks out a laugh, “Sure they would. That’s fine, because I wanted to top anyways,” Killua whispers, nails biting into Gon’s thighs, causing the man to groan in pleasure.

“Beat me in rock, paper, scissors and you can.” Gon teases, grinding against Killua in a slow shallow thrust, the friction catching both their attention.

“That isn’t fair,” Killua groans, “You have all the luck.”

“You’re right,” Gon smiles and plants a softer kiss on the man’s swollen lips, “And that’s exactly how I found you.”    

“Idiot.”


End file.
